The Metallica Shirt is My Weakness
by honorarylady
Summary: Cas is newly human and needs some help with human things. And Dean is pervy.


"Sam, how does the water turn off again?"

Both Winchester brothers rolled their eyes at the request for help from the newly human man currently using their shower.

"I helped him last time," Sam said to Dean as he continued skimming the pages of his book at the kitchen table. "It's your turn."

"Fine," Dean groaned as he stood up from the table and trudged down the hall to the bathroom. It really wasn't any trouble at all to Dean for him to help Castiel. In fact he was gleeful at the fact that Sam had just unknowingly thrown him into a bathroom with a naked Cas. But Sam didn't need to know any of that.

"Alright Cas, I'm coming in so you better have a towel on or something," Dean yelled at the door of the bathroom, more for Sam's benefit than anything, and turned the door knob.

He stepped into the steamy room expecting to see a wet and naked Cas, but instead he found a very dry and very not naked former angel.

Castiel was wearing a towel wrapped around his waist and he was clinging to another one draped over his shoulders. He looked at Dean very innocently and immediately became confused at the look of frustration on the hunter's face.

"What's wrong Dean?" Castiel asked in his gravelly voice.

"Nothing," Dean shrugged and stepped around Cas to turn off the shower. "I just thought that I might get to see you naked in a steamy bathroom, but when I walked in you were showing about as much skin as a nun." The hunter turned around to face Cas again, but he had to look away because Cas was using his puppy dog eyes.

"Well Dean, I don't know why you would be expecting that," Castiel began, "Since I had presumed that Sam was the one coming to help me and then you also said to put on a towel when you were outside the door."

Dean looked at the tile ground bashfully. "I just wanted to see you naked," he said under his breath. When he looked up Cas was smiling at him, all traces of confusion and puppy dog eyes gone.

Castiel leaned forward and pressed his lips against Dean's for a moment before pulling away, both of them grinning now.

"I like seeing you naked too, Dean," Castiel said and Dean blushed furiously, his smile faltering for a second.

"Ok, well," Dean cleared his throat, eyes darting every where except the sliver of skin begining to show near Castiel's neck and shoulders as his towel started to slip away. "Let's get you into some clothes now."

They both left the bathroom, Castiel still grinning and Dean still blushing. Dean directed Cas into his bedroom and told him to put any clothes he could find on. Castiel went in, closing the door behind him and Dean walked back to the kitchen whistling, blush slowly creeping out of his cheeks. Dean found his younger brother in the exact same position he had left him in at the table.

"Do you think he'll ever learn how to work common household objects?" Sam asked with a chuckle.

"He better," Dean responded. He walked across the kitchen to the refridgerator and opened the door, peering inside partly out of boredom and partly to let the cold air cool down his still blushing face. "Because I'm getting-"

He stood up, closing the door and looked at the doorway to the kitchen where a now fully clothed Cas was standing and Dean's mouth went dry, his eyes went wide, and his cheeks went red.

Castiel was now wearing Dean's clothes. More specifically, he was wearing Dean's old Metallica shirt that probably had been at the bottom of one his drawers since he hadn't worn it since since high school. Even though it was too small for Dean, it was just a little baggy on Cas, showing just enough of his chest to make Dean stare a little too long. He was also wearing an old pair of Dean's jeans that sagged low on Cas' hips and they had holes in the knees.

Dean realized that he was probably not doing a good job of keeping up appearences of nothing at all sex related going on between him and Cas by staring at the guy's body for this long so he cleared his throat and looked away quickly.

Cas had been oblivious to the excessive staring of course and walked over to sit next to Sam at the table. Sam barely glanced up and definitely didn't notice that Castiel was wearing Dean's clothes.

Dean stood by the counter, behind both of the other men, so his needy staring went unnoticed. He couldn't take his eyes off of Cas' figure. The clothes fit him in all the right ways and the fact that they were Dean's turned him on even more.

He couldn't take it anyomre when Cas stretched his arms upward, causing the black fabric to slide upward and reveal his lower back.

"Cas, can I talk to you for a minute," Dean said roughly, and, without waiting for a response, he gripped Cas' upper arm and tugged him out of the kitchen chair and down the hallway to his bedroom, earning a very concerned look from Sam.

When the two men made it inside the room Dean shut and locked the door and pushed a bewildered Castiel against it. Dean had his hands on either side of Castiel's head on the door. Cas had wide eyes and looked more afraid of Dean than the hunter intended.

"Dean," Cas whispered, "I don't-"

"Just," Dean interupted him, "Shut up a minute."

Castiel continued to look afraid as Dean's eyes roamed over his body. _Looking at him up close is so much better, _Dean thought as he licked his lips and raised his head to lock eyes with Castiel again. Before Cas could try to talk again, Dean pushed forward and kissed him much more urgently than he had in the bathroom before. The Winchester opened his eyes without breaking the sloppy kiss to take a look at his partner. He found that Cas' eyes were open as well, and he looked more confused than the time he watched porn and couldn't comprehend the motivations for the characters.

Dean removed his mouth from the former angel's, which was now red and raw from his rough kissing.

"Cas, I want you so bad right now," Dean tried to explain breathlessly. Cas didn't look afraid anymore, but he definitely still looked confused, so Dean tried to elaborate. "You look so fucking hot in my clothes," Dean practically moaned as he pressed his mouth to the sensitive spot under Castiel's ear. He pressed his tongue flat against the man's neck and he heard Cas' breath hitch.

"Oh," Castiel moaned and let his eyes close as the pleasurable feeling over took him.

"I want to put to put my mouth all over you," Dean growled. He took his hands away from their place on the door and moved them under Cas' shirt. He continued to suck on his neck and grazed his hands over Cas' stomach. Dean continued to push the shirt farther up until he had his fingers gently squeezing the other man's nipple. The feeling is one new to the former angel and he couldn't stop his hips from bucking off the door and into Dean's hard on.

This made Dean hiss and bite down on Cas' neck as his fingers pulled hard on his nipple. Soon they were grinding into each other with carelessly. When Castiel moaned Dean's name a little too loudly, the hunter covered his mouth with his unoccupied hand to stop the sounds from reaching his oblivious brother just down the hall.

With one hand muffling Cas' moans and the other tugging and rolling his nipple, the only friction either man was getting was from their still fully covered cocks rutting against each other rhythmically. Cas moved his fingers into Dean's hair, gently pulling as he lifted his head to give the hunter more access to his neck. Cas' was moaning and groaning louder than ever behind Dean's hand. The desperate keening sounds were rolling through Dean's ears until it was the only thing he could focus on. The sounds of ecstasy his angel was making were enough to set Dean over the edge, soon followed by Cas. They both slid down the door frame, easing their weight off of shaking legs.

Dean was kneeling down in front of Cas and he was grinning like an idiot when he opened his eyes because, dear God, this former angel looked _wrecked_. His mouth was hanging open gasping for breath through very red lips. His hair- well his hair always looked like sex hair to be honest. But he was sweating and he had tears in his eyes from the extreme sexual pleasure that he was not used to experiencing in this human body.

Dean leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Cas'.

"You know how Sam said that we'd go out and buy you your own clothes tomorrow?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Castiel was still panting and looked up at Dean with his eyebrows pinched together in that way that made Dean grin even more.

"I think you should just stick to wearing my clothes from now on."

"Agreed," Castiel grinned as wide as Dean was now and kissed the tip of the hunter's nose.

"And I also think that we both need showers now."

Castiel frowned again and looked like he was about to start pouting.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I still don't know how to work the water."

Dean started laughing so hard he almost felt bad for it, especially when Castiel stood up and tried walking out of the room with a frustrated look on his face. Dean had to pull him back inside and tell Cas to change his pants at least because there was a rather noticeable cum stain on the crotch that poor Sammy did not need to see.


End file.
